


Enough for Now (and maybe always)

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Fluff, I wanted it to be fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, i tried., mentions of Nerdy Teen!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes watching Stiles.  It makes him feel light and airy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Now (and maybe always)

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Free square on my Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Card. I really wanted it to be fluff. But it just...no. Enjoy.

Derek likes watching Stiles. He likes the way his face twists and turns to express every feeling that runs through his mind. So when he shows up at Stiles’ window at eleven thirty on a Thursday night, his intense gaze isn’t a symptom of his ‘epic manpain’, as Stiles so eloquently likes to put it. It’s so he doesn’t miss a second of Stiles’ nonstop flailing and rambling and ridiculous facial contortions. 

He’s not being a creeper. He just feels light and happy, for real, like back before Kate. Back when he got to go to Nationals in English Lit Trivia and came back with the gold. Stiles makes him feel buoyant and that’s all that’s important. 

He thinks that this may be a forever kind of thing, Stiles and him. But even if it isn’t, that’s okay. Because Stiles kind of pieces him together when he splinters into millions of shards. And that’s enough for him.

And it might anyways have to be.


End file.
